leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
菲兹/技能数据
}} Abilities reduced physical damage from autoattacks. |innatedetail = Nimble Fighter is a passive ability that allows Fizz to ignore unit collision and negate a flat amount of damage from enemy autoattacks. * Nimble Fighter's damage reduction occurs after armor reduction. * Fizz still has his own unit collision and can obstruct other units' movement. |firstname = Urchin Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Fizz dashes a fixed distance in the direction of his target, dealing his total attack damage as physical damage plus additional magic damage to it. The ability will also apply on-hit effects. *'Range': 550 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Urchin Strike is a targeted dash ability that moves Fizz a distance of 550 towards a target enemy unit, dealing his attack damage as physical damage and bonus magic damage upon contacting it. * Urchin Strike procs spell vamp and similarly with all abilities that convert the entire attack damage in magic damage. * It is possible for Fizz to dash past his target if Urchin Strike is used when the target is close to Fizz. * Urchin Strike can be used to dash through walls, provided that Fizz has vision of his target on the opposite side. ** Once he has hit the target of Urchin Strike Fizz can no longer dash through walls, even if he has not traveled the full distance. * Urchin Strike will proc and apply effects from items like and . ** Urchin Strike will NOT apply a proc if Urchin Strike itself activated the passive. However, it WILL do so on a proc. |secondname = Seastone Trident |secondinfo = (Passive): Fizz's autoattacks rend his target, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds that strengthens if the opponent is low on life. Multiple autoattacks will only refresh the duration. The total damage caps at 270 against minions and monsters. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Fizz's autoattacks are empowered for the next 5 seconds, dealing additional magic damage on-hit and causing Grievous Wounds to his opponents. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Seastone Trident passively grants Fizz an on-hit effect that deals magic damage over time, scaling with the attacked target's missing health. When activated, Seastone Trident is a self-target ability that grants Fizz a separate on-hit effect, dealing additional magic damage and applying Grievous Wounds for 3 seconds. * Seastone Trident does not proc spell vamp or for neither the damage over time nor the on-hit damage component. * Seastone Trident does not affect turrets or other structures. * Seastone Trident does not stack. Subsequent applications will refresh the duration of the DoT (and Grievous Wounds if the ability is activated). |thirdname = Playful |thirdinfo = (Active): Fizz hops onto his trident in a nearby location, becoming untargetable for 0.75 seconds and gaining the ability to use Trickster before the effect ends. If Fizz does not use it, he will slam the ground below him, dealing magic damage and slowing nearby enemies for 2 seconds. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Trickster |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Fizz hops off from his trident to a nearby location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies in a smaller area than Playful. This ability will not slow enemies. *'Range': 400 |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Playful/Trickster is a two part dash ability that, upon first activation, causes Fizz to jump onto his trident in the direction of the cursor, becoming untargetable for 0.75 seconds and enabling the use of Trickster. If Trickster is not activated, Fizz will drop down, slamming the ground to deal magic damage and slow enemy units for 2 seconds in a radius around himself. If Trickster is activated, Fizz will jump again in the direction of the cursor and deal magic damage to enemy units in a smaller area. * Playful/Trickster does not break tethers like or . * Playful/Trickster can be used to jump through walls. * Playful makes Fizz untargetable by spells or effects such as or . * Trickster does not slow enemies hit, unlike Playful's secondary effect. |ultiname = Chum the Waters |ultiinfo = (Active): Fizz throws a fish in a line that will bind itself onto the first enemy champion it hits. If it doesn't hit an enemy champion it will stay on an area, and it will stick to the first enemy champion that walks into the area. The champion that has the fish attached will be slowed. Regardless of position, after 1.5 seconds, a Shark will emerge from the earth to eat the fish, dealing magic damage, knocking up the target, knocking back all other enemies within the area from the center and slowing all enemies in the area for 1.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range': 1275 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Chum the Waters is a collision linear skillshot that binds onto the first enemy champion it hits, slowing the target and marking an area around it. If no one is hit by the fish projectile it will mark an area at the skillshot's maximum range. Regardless of location, after 1.5 seconds a shark will emerge at the marked area. Enemy units within take magic damage, take a knockback effect for 0.5 seconds, and are slowed for 1.5 seconds afterwards. The original target of Chum the Waters takes a knockup effect for 0.5 seconds instead of the knockback. * Chum the Waters interacts with spell shield in a particular way: ** If the fish is thrown onto a target with an active spell shield, it will pop the spell shield but the fish will drop to the ground. The shark will still appear and deal damage around the fish after the normal delay. ** If the fish is thrown onto a target without an active spell shield, the target will be slowed. If the spell shield activates while the fish is already latched on, the slow will remain but the shark's damage and knockup will be negated, consuming the shield. * Chum the Waters' initial slow can be removed by and . ** Using will remove the slow and will drop the fish to the ground. * Both of the effects can hit stealthed units, but they will not reveal them. * Chum the Waters deals 6 true damage over 1.5 seconds as a countdown before the knockup. * Chum the Waters' secondary effect will activate immediately if the main target dies. * The fish will stay latched on and travel with its target, even if they use or }} Category:英雄技能数据